


Until you believe

by Tigresa_Romana



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Angst, Drama, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 19:26:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8297498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tigresa_Romana/pseuds/Tigresa_Romana
Summary: смартфон Барри сигналит входящим сообщением, а на экране высвечивается всего два слова «Прощай, Скарлет»





	

**Author's Note:**

> пост события к 15-ой серии "Легенды завтрашнего дня", АУ с элементами канона в отношении второго сезона сериала "Флэш"

— … таким образом, ты сможешь перехватить его… — сигнал сообщения на смартфоне Барри обрывает вдохновенную речь Циско. Барри лезет в карман, достает смартфон и читает.  
  
Номер не определен, и всего два слова «Прощай, Скарлет».  
  
Чушь какая-то.  
  
— Барри! — голос Айрис режет слух.  
  
— Барри? — Кейтлин осторожно дотрагивается до его рук и заглядывает в погасший экран. Который имеет обыкновение гаснуть не раньше, чем через минуту бездействия.  
  
— Барри, все в порядке? Ты стал похож на Циско, когда у него случаются видения. — Тяжелая рука Джо опускается на плечо.  
  
— Да. Да, в порядке, только… мне нужно бежать.  
  
Возмущений он не слышит: Джо, Циско и Кейтлин не успевают и слова сказать. Барри не знает, куда бежать, поэтому просто бежит. Вперед, быстрее, насколько хватит сил. Потому что это чушь. «Скарлет». Так называл его только Лен. Но Лен пропал, и Барри уже несколько недель не знает куда. Лен и раньше пропадал, но всегда объявлялся, потому что Централ-Сити его дом. А теперь уже которую неделю подряд тишина. И до настоящего момента Барри искренне верил, что «Негодяи» затаились.  
  
Сообщение меняет все. И это «все» взрывает упорядоченность в голове Барри. Создает бурю, сродни сингулярности. Потому что Лен не тот человек, который будет отсылать сообщения или предупреждать об отъездах и каких-то событиях.  
  
Но он тот человек, который всегда держит слово.  
  
 _— Ты же сообщишь мне, если вдруг нарвешься на неприятности?  
  
— И дам тебе шанс снова стать спасителем? Твоим должником?  
  
— Лен. — Он невыносим. Но Барри нуждается в его слове.  
  
— Я попрошу передать тебе, если со мной что случится._  
  
Барри не хочет думать о сообщении. Он не хочет думать о том, кто на самом деле его прислал.  
  
Не хочет верить, что в сообщении правда.  
  
  


***

  
— Барри? — Длинные хромированные коридоры СТАР Лабс хорошо отражают звук, да и голос Айрис ни с чьим другим спутать невозможно. — Ты здесь?  
  
Приближающийся перестук каблуков ненавязчиво намекает, что сбежать Барри уже не успевает. Он не хочет ее видеть, Барри вообще не хочет никого видеть. Но как обычно остальных это мало волнует.  
  
— Вот ты где. Барри…  
  
И его слух как будто кто-то отключает. Айрис шевелит губами, жестикулирует, заглядывает ему в глаза, но звук словно выкрутили на предельный минимум. Он не слышит ее. Да Барри и не нужно ее слышать, он и без того знает, что Айрис говорит.  
  
Потому что Айрис каждый раз повторяет одно и то же. Убеждает в одном и том же. А по факту Барри остается с проблемой один на один. Правда, то, что происходит сейчас — не проблема, потому что любую проблему можно решить.  
  
Потерю человека не восполнить ничем. И кому как не Айрис этого не знать. Но Айрис ничего не знает. Никто ничего не знает, потому что Лен так решил. А Барри молча согласился.  
  
 _— Тайны, тайны. Я — твоя тайна. Ты — моя. Меня все устраивает, Барри. Для всех я совершаю преступления. Ты меня пытаешься поймать. Временами даже ловишь. И все мы весело проводим время, и никто не в курсе, как еще мы любим развлекаться. Тем более что я уже давно никого не убиваю. По твоей просьбе.  
  
— Это не…  
  
— Это просьба, Барри. И она мне нравится. Мне вообще нравится, когда ты просишь. Стонешь и задыхаешься. И дрожишь.  
  
— Я не дрожу. Я… «вибрирую». Двигаюсь с максимально…  
  
— Дрожишь. И мне нравится. Совсем теряешь контроль._  
  
Теплые губы накрывают его рот, и Барри отвечает. Губы ласкают без напора, без страсти. Мягко, нежно, даже как-то просяще. Сладковатый привкус блеска для губ отрезвляет.  
  
— Айрис… Что ты делаешь? — Барри отстраняет ее, удерживая за руки.  
  
Она недоуменно улыбается в ответ:  
  
— Целую тебя, глупый. Барри, я же только что сказала, что люблю тебя. И хочу быть с тобой. Я наконец-то поняла это. Когда видела вас с Пэтти и мне становилось больно. Барри, я люблю тебя.  
  
— Айрис… Хм.  
  
— Ты не хочешь? Барри? Ты сам не свой в последнее время. Я думала, это из-за отъезда Пэтти. Вы так внезапно расстались, и мне пришло в голову …  
  
— Это самое подходящее время, чтобы осчастливить меня?  
  
— Барри, о чем ты? Я люблю тебя, и мне небезразлично, что с тобой происходит. Потому что с тобой точно что-то происходит. За последний год на тебя и меня столько всего навалилось… Я шла сказать, что ты всегда можешь рассчитывать на меня. На мою поддержку.  
  
— Поэтому начала признаваться в любви и кинулась меня целовать? Для чего ты именно сейчас решила сказать то, что я давно хотел услышать? Чтобы я не чувствовал себя одиноким? Брошенным? Потерянным? Каким? Каким, Айрис? Почему ты не можешь просто заняться своими делами? Почему тебе обязательно надо прийти и устроить допрос? Материала для статьи не хватает? Скучно стало? Или Эдди уже все, пережиток прошлого?  
  
Айрис дергается от каждого слова, как от удара, отстраняется, отступает. Пытается отвернуться, чтобы скрыть слезу, скатившуюся по щеке. Но Барри продолжает удерживать ее за руки. И выговаривать. Все, что когда-то хотел сказать. Все, о чем всегда хотел забыть.  
  
Барри понимает, что неправ. Он знает, что бьет по больному. Эдди — это хуже удара, хуже подножки, хуже контрольного выстрела. Это рана, которая еще кровоточит. И не только в груди Айрис.  
  
— Барри, пусти меня!  
  
— Что? Пустить? А как же ответы? Как же поцелуи? Ты же пришла меня не только по голове погладить и сказать, что все будет хорошо! И уже убегаешь? Разве не хочешь услышать, что я тебе отвечу?  
  
— Да отпусти же ты меня! — Айрис с силой выдергивает руки из его захвата, замахивается и бьет Барри по лицу. — Ты с ума сошел?! Барри, да что, черт подери, с тобой?! Тебя как подменили!  
  
— С чего ты взяла? Потому что не ответил взаимностью? Потому что вспомнил про Эдди? Зато ты как-то быстро про него забыла.  
  
Айрис неловко поворачивается и выбегает, спотыкаясь и почти влетая в стену коридора. Задыхается, пытаясь удержать всхлипы. Барри еще долго слышит эхо шума и не собирается догонять. Он не хочет извиняться перед Айрис, не хочет признавать, что не прав, не хочет слышать упреки, вопросы, сочувствие. Ему все равно.  
  
Все, что он делает — садится на импровизированную постель и снова смотрит в экран смартфона, на буквы в сообщении, как будто там есть все ответы.  
  
 _— Когда все пошло не так? — Иногда у Барри возникает ощущение, что Лен тянет слова ради возможности поиздеваться над собеседниками. Но чаще всего Барри в этом убежден. — Ты, конечно, занятный, но не настолько, чтобы вызывать влечение? Это потому, что я узнал, кто прячется под маской Флэша, или?..  
  
Лен лежит поперек кровати и наблюдает за Барри. Ни тени, ни судороги не мелькает на его лице, только извечная ухмылка. По нему вообще невозможно понять — хорошо Лену или так себе. Его выдают руки. Они скользят по бедрам Барри, оглаживают их, сжимают, поддерживают, помогая насаживаться на член, задают темп, не давая ускоряться, сдерживают, подчиняют.  
  
— Думаю, — задыхается Барри, — ответ на этот вопрос я знаю. Путешествия во времени. Путешествия в прошлое. — Это не одышка из-за скорости или частоты фрикций. Это чертов Лен. Только с ним Барри умудряется выжимать из себя максимум. До хрипов в груди. — Уэллс… Тоун говорил, что они не проходят бесследно.  
  
Лен как чертов хищник и виду не подает, что ему интересно. Но Барри готов поставить на кон все, что у него есть, — это только видимость.  
  
— Ты был в прошлом? — Лен без зазрения совести сжимает член Барри и начинает лениво, сбивая заданный ритм, дрочить.  
  
— Я однажды вернулся в прошлое. — Барри опускает руку поверх кулака Лена и подначивает его ускориться. Но Лен не позволяет. — Случайно. Разогнался так сильно, что разорвал пространственно-временной барьер и создал червоточину. И с тех пор все пошло наперекосяк.   
  
Никто не мешает Барри начать двигаться в быстром ритме. Но ради Лена Барри готов терпеть.  
  
— Хм.   
  
— Это недовольное «хм» или удивленное «хм»? — Пот градом стекает со лба Барри и большими каплями собирается на лбу Лена. Но им обоим это даже нравится. После того как Лен полюбил холод, а Барри получил суперскорость — они почти забыли это ощущение на коже.  
  
— Занятно. Но я не удивлен. Нечто подобное от тебя стоило бы ожидать.  
  
— Я такой предсказуемый?  
  
Лен не отвечает. Он поддает бедрами и начинает дрочить в быстром ритме. Так, как хочет Барри. Так, как сейчас им обоим нужно. Барри стонет, и весь окружающий мир для него размывается. Остается только жадный взгляд Лена из-за полуопущенных ресниц и долбаная ухмылка. Барри с криком кончает.  
  
Еще ни разу с Леном по-иному не получалось. Каждый раз Барри не может сдержать крик._  
  
Какое-то чертово сумасшествие. Барри отбрасывает смартфон, надевает костюм и бежит. Обычно бег помогает ему успокоиться. Придумать решение проблемы. Либо просто смириться с очередной неизбежностью. Сконцентрироваться, в конце концов.  
  
Только не в этот раз. Разговор с Айрис задевает то, о чем Барри старается не задумываться. О чем вообще хочет забыть. Неудачный роман с Пэтти. Сумасшедшее Рождество и Лен в гостиной Уэстов. Их с Леном ссору. Не в гостиной, раньше. Когда еще Лен отбывал свой срок в «Айрон Хайтс», а Барри в один из вечеров умудрился к нему пробраться мимо охраны, стараясь не светиться на камерах.   
  
_Барри часто навещал отца, а пару раз даже планировал его побег — поэтому ему легко удается остаться незамеченным для всех. Расписание заключенных для Барри тоже не тайна. Завтрак, обед, прогулка в тюремном дворе, ужин. Душ.  
  
— Так и знал, что в душевую ты ходишь в гордом одиночестве.  
  
Лен стоит, наклонив голову, упираясь руками в стену, расставив ноги на ширину плеч. Он даже не поворачивается, когда Барри обозначает свое присутствие. Струи воды бьют по голове и плечам, ручейками стекая по тренированному телу. Сильной спине, подтянутой заднице и длинным ногам. По гладкой коже, покрытой выпуклыми старыми шрамами.  
  
Барри шумно сглатывает. Он знает вкус кожи Лена. Знает, как тот выгибается, когда Барри вылизывает шрамы. Лен ни за что не признается, но Барри видел — у него даже пальцы на ногах поджимаются в такие моменты.  
  
— Флэш, — привычно-насмешливо тянет Лен. — Мне даже не нужно оборачиваться, чтобы понять, как ты смотришь на меня. В СТАР Лабс воду отключили, что ты в местные душевые наведаться решил?  
  
Ответы крутятся в голове Барри, но ни один не вырываются наружу. Все они в равной степени звучат смешно и глупо. И наивно.  
  
— Пришел постоять, посмотреть и сбежать?  
  
Лен не шутит. Этот чертов мудак насмехается.  
  
— Может и так. Я не могу захотеть тебя увидеть?  
  
— Можешь. Но тогда бы ты пришел без маски. И не один.  
  
У Барри язык не поворачивается сказать «скучаю». Лен решает за него, оставляя воду включенной, подходит, цепляет за шею и практически засасывает в поцелуй. Барри как никогда жалеет, что на нем костюм. Он принимается лихорадочно стаскивать перчатки, чтобы хоть как-то дотронуться до Лена, вцепиться ему в плечи, провести по груди, обхватить за бедра и притянуть к себе. Лен шипит, отталкивает Барри и почти сразу давит на плечи, намекая встать на колени.  
  
В их странных отношениях решения всегда принимает Лен. Барри не против, ему все равно как, его просто магнитом притягивает к Лену. Барри согласен скрывать их встречи, молчать про секс, не задавать вопросов и лишь изредка сталкиваться в малоподходящих для встреч местах, трахаться до потери пульса и снова разбегаться без взаимных обещаний или договоренностей.  
  
Лишь бы все это продолжало оставаться в его жизни. Зачем? Барри и сам не знает ответа. Но зачем-то нужно.  
  
Он опускается на колени, оставляет смачный засос на животе Лена чуть ниже пупка, рядом с блядской дорожкой. Багровый, со следами зубов, он смотрится на своем месте. Барри хочется и дальше вылизывать и прикусывать эту чертову вечно прохладную кожу Лена. Согревать до красноты. Но Лен снова ненавязчиво дает понять, что не время для долгих игр. Тюремные охранники не ломанутся в душевые, пока Лен здесь — слишком боятся. Но и их терпение не безгранично. Барри втягивает член в рот и сразу же, направляемый рукой Лена, вцепившейся ему в волосы, берет быстрый темп. В его силах заставить кончить Лена в считанные секунды — суперскорость никто не отменял. Но именно этот прием Лену почему-то не нравится. Поэтому Барри с наслаждением скользит по члену, размазывая слюну и смазку, облизывает выступившие венки, стонет, вбирая член целиком, сглатывает и не дает передышки, пока Лен не кончает.  
  
Лен ухмыляется. Подпиннывает к Барри лежащие на полу перчатки и говорит:  
  
— Больше не приходи.  
  
— Что?  
  
— Сюда или еще куда-нибудь, когда я выйду.  
  
— Лен…  
  
— Я не шучу. Не приходи, Барри.  
  
Он шагает к своим вещам, неспешно вытирается полотенцем, надевает тюремную робу и выходит. А Барри не отпускает какой-то ступор. Рядом с ним шумит вода, и кто-то из охраны обязательно зайдет, чтобы выключить. Но Барри продолжает пялиться в пустоту.  
  
Только услышав шаги охранника, он отмирает и сбегает так быстро, как только может. Сбегает так далеко, чтобы гарантированно наутро получить выговор от Циско за то, что пропал с радаров.  
  
А в следующий раз, когда Лен появляется в его жизни, Барри пытается выровнять им каминную полку в гостиной Джо. Потому что все еще зол. Обижен. И никак не может понять — что, черт побери, изменилось? Почему Лен оттолкнул? Было же все хорошо.  
  
Но при Айрис спросить не получается. А после ареста Мардона и Джесси Лен вообще бесследно растворяется, и никто о нем ничего не может сообщить._  
  
  


***

  
— Барри! Барри, поднимайся! Световик сейчас атакует! — тараторит в наушнике голос Циско.  
  
Барри едва успевает подняться на ноги и отбежать, врезавшись во что-то похожее на внедорожник. Перед глазами все еще вспыхивают зеленые круги от чересчур яркого света.  
  
— «Световик», Циско? — возмущается Кейтлин. — Это самое ужасное прозвище из тех, что ты придумал.  
  
— А я тут причем? Парень стреляет из бластера ослепляющими вспышками, мощностью практически идентичные тем, что вырабатывает Барри!  
  
— Все равно это ужасное прозвище.  
  
— Барри!  
  
Он смотрит на приближающегося противника и снова впадает в ступор. Уверенный шаг, бластер на плече. То ли маска Световика его дезориентирует, то ли волчий взгляд серо-стальных глаз.  
  
Это не Лен. Это другой человек. Даже не мета — обычный человек с пушкой. Но он очень похож. До чертиков похож. Почти как Лен. Если он сейчас ухмыльнется… Но Световик не ухмыляется, наоборот, хмурится, и его схожесть с Леном пропадает окончательно. Барри срывается с места и успевает нанести серию ударов. До того как слышит двойной крик в наушник:  
  
— Барри! Ты же убьешь его!  
  
Световик в отключке. Все, что остается Барри — ждать Джо. Машины Джо, если быть точным, потому что Барри не дожидается, пока сам Джо выйдет из машины. Разворачивается и бежит в СТАР Лабс. Все равно, сколько ни бегай, Джо его найдет и спросит за Айрис, а так Барри хоть немного выиграет время. Может быть, даже придумает, что ответить.  
  
В СТАР Лабс Циско чуть ли не с порога набрасывается на Барри с возмущенным выговором. Даже бластер его не отвлекает. Барри уже думает и отсюда сбежать, но внезапно его спасает Кейтлин. Оттесняет Циско, указывая ему на бластер, и уводит Барри в свою лабораторию.  
  
— Реакция на свет нормальная, сетчатка глаз в полном порядке. — Она убирает фонарик от его лица, закончив осмотр.  
  
— Отлично. — Барри соскакивает с койки.  
  
Кейтлин оборачивается, скрещивает руки на груди и спрашивает:  
  
— Ничего не хочешь рассказать?  
  
— Рассказать что, Кейтлин?  
  
— Например, что с тобой случилось, отчего ты пропустил выстрел? Или неоправданную жестокость, когда ты чуть не забил обычного человека насмерть?  
  
— Кейтлин, я… Он преступник!  
  
— Это тебя не оправдывает. Ты так ведешь себя из-за расставания с Пэтти?  
  
Барри снова садится на койку. На него внезапно накатывает смертельная усталость.  
  
Почти, Кейтлин, ты почти угадала. Но дело не в Пэтти.  
  
— Э… Да. Я никак не могу прийти в норму, — отвечает Барри, глядя в пол.  
  
— Сочувствую тебе, Барри, она уехала всего неделю назад. Но ты должен собраться. Иначе со следующим противником, более сильным, ты не справишься. Я переживаю за тебя. И…  
  
Не договорив, Кейтлин замолчала и задумалась.  
  
— И — что? Что-то еще не так? С глазами? Слухом?  
  
Головой.  
  
— Твоя скорость. Она снизилась на пять процентов. За последние дня три. Ты же знаешь, мы с Циско отслеживаем все изменения, что творятся с тобой.  
  
— Я просто не бегаю в полную силу, — лжет в ответ Барри, ощущая, как спину заливает холодным потом.  
  
— Барри. Возможно, я не лучший утешитель, но могу сказать совершенно точно — в одиночку всегда тяжелее справляться с потерями.  
  
— Я не… не знаю, Кейтлин. Я не знаю. Вообще ничего не могу понять и ни в чем разобраться в последнее время.  
  
— Предлагаю на выбор: вечер черно-белой старой мелодрамы и мороженое или дегустация новой суспензии. Я поработала над составом. Думаю, в этот раз эффект продлится дольше минуты.  
  
Барри и на это не находит, что ответить. Отказать хочется больше всего на свете. Но, с другой стороны, дома у Кейтлин Джо будет искать его в последнюю очередь. Барри соглашается.  
  
В квартире Кейтлин вполне уютно, чисто, все подобрано со вкусом, но немного бездушно. Не так как в доме Уэстов, к которому Барри привык с детства. И даже не так пусто и просторно, как в его съемной квартире, куда он приходил, чтобы поспать. Лаконично, удобно. Но дом Кейтлин не то место, куда хочется возвращаться. Вероятно, поэтому она так много времени проводит в лаборатории.  
  
Лишней посудой они не заморачиваются. Кейтлин вручает Барри ведерко мороженого и десертную ложку, устраивается на диване перед плазмой и включает фильм. Барри остается только присоединиться. Хотя после пары ложек мороженого он отставляет ведерко подальше от себя.  
  
Слишком холодно. Слишком сладко. Изначально это была провальная идея. Но портить вечер Кейтлин Барри не хочет и молча продолжает смотреть фильм.  
  
— Так ты хочешь уйти от меня? — вопрошает с экрана Роберт Тейлор, точнее его герой, морально раздавленный новостью от любовницы. Как манерный подросток.  
  
— Да. — Грета Гарбо на вкус Барри переигрывает. Слишком нарочито, слишком томно и напоказ. Но это классика кино, ей больше полувека. Не Барри оценивать их игру. Кейтлин же явно нравится.  
  
— Я мог бы убить тебя. — Ярость Тейлору дается еще хуже, чем инфантильность.  
  
Кейтлин, сидящая рядом с Барри и ковыряющая мороженое в ведерке, всхлипывает.  
  
— Я не стою этого, Арман. Я любила тебя как могла. Если недостаточно — я в этом не виновата. Сердцу не прикажешь.  
  
— Да-да. Это верно.  
  
— А потом он узнает, что все это был обман. Все решили за него, — не сдерживается от очередного всхлипа Кейтлин. — Она решила.  
  
Она решила. Лен решил. Никто бы ни за кого ничего не стал решать, если бы им не позволили. Если бы им не дали таких прав. Барри вздыхает.   
  
Да, он дурак и сам виноват.  
  
Ради спасения Кейтлин и всего города Ронни пожертвовал собой. Он тоже решил. Стал ее мужем, подарил краткий миг счастья и почти сразу оставил навсегда.  
  
Из-за собственной прихоти Лен сказал Барри уходить. А потом сам же пришел предупредить об опасности. Временами Барри жалеет, что попросил от него на Рождество помощи.  
  
 _— С Рождеством, Барри! — последнее, что слышит он от Лена._  
  
— Иногда мне кажется, что в то время, когда всем отсыпали счастья, я бегал где-то в стороне. — Барри откидывается на спинку дивана и закрывает глаза.   
  
— Почему ты так говоришь, Барри? Тебе же было хорошо с Пэтти. Разве оно не стоило того?  
  
С Пэтти-то как раз было мило. Правильно. В меру смешно и уютно. Но не лишало остатков ума, не сбивало ориентиры, не ломало напрочь все принципы.  
  
Ее не страшно оказалось потерять.  
  
— Что стоило? Расставание? Может быть. А может, я просто пытался доказать Уэллсу, что он не прав, — Барри, сам не до конца осознавая, несет какую-то чушь. Но что-то же надо отвечать.  
  
— Профессору Уэллсу? Но его давно нет, и все, что он говорил, было направлено на то, чтобы вселить в тебя одному ему нужные убеждения. Барри, он не прав. Ты столько делаешь для города и всех нас каждый день… Мы делаем. Кто как не мы заслуживаем быть счастливыми?  
  
А заслуживаем ли?  
  
— Наверно, ты права.  
  
Он уже не помнит, когда в последний раз ощущал, что счастлив. Если только в момент бега.  
  
 _— Люди хотят поблагодарить спасителя Централ-Сити.  
  
— Но ведь это же не я. Уж ты-то должна понимать.  
  
— Централ-Сити верит во Флэша. И я тоже. — Айрис протягивает ему флаер и уходит. Твердо уверенная, что ему необходимо появиться на новом городском празднике.  
  
Барри комкает флаер и запускает ей вслед.  
  
— А она верно говорит, Скарлет. — Он появляется внезапно, даже не с центрального входа в «Джиттерс», перетянутого желтыми предупредительными лентами. Как всегда в своей долбаной парке, с крио-пушкой в набедренной кобуре.  
  
— Лен. Это глупо. И праздник глупый. Я никого не спас. А если бы не отправился в прошлое, не случилось бы никакой сингулярности.  
  
— Не все в жизни происходит так, как ты хочешь, Скарлет. С некоторыми происходящими с нами вещами приходится смириться и жить дальше.  
  
— Говоришь почти как Джо.  
  
Лен усмехается, запрокинув голову, подходит к Барри, снимает с его рук рабочие пропылившиеся перчатки и тянет за собой. За барную стойку в подсобные помещения.  
  
— Еще не хватало меня сравнивать с полицейским. Да еще и с твоим приемным отцом. — Лен толкает Барри к стене, тут же прижимает собой и впечатывается в рот поцелуем. Толкается языком, вылизывает изнутри, язык, небо, цепляясь за зубы и умудряясь даже в этот момент улыбаться.  
  
— Это значит, что я сравнил твой ум и его. Его мудрость и твою. — Барри запускает руки под парку, под тонкий джемпер Лена, отстраняется и улыбается в ответ.  
  
— Как-то это нелестно звучит. — Лен не теряет времени, снова накрывает его губы своими, расстегивает ремень Барри и приспускает брюки.  
  
— Только не… — бормочет в поцелуй Барри. — Не дай мне наставить пятен.  
  
Брюки светлые, даже пыль на них невозможно до конца отряхнуть.  
  
Лен на это только ухмыляется и лезет Барри в боксеры. Не разрешает провернуть с собой тот же маневр, притираясь сильнее, вдавливая в стену и кусая за губу. Барри остается только цепляться за его спину, стонать и задыхаться, пока Лен с оттяжкой дрочит, меняя ритм так, как ему взбредет в голову. Как будто он задался целью извлечь из Барри как можно больше звуков. Сжимая рукой, подкручивая, обводя большим пальцем набухшую головку. Зацеловывая рот, скользя губами по шее, оставляя вереницу засосов.  
  
Кончая, Барри жалеет только об одном — быстрый метаболизм уберет эти метки в считанные минуты.  
  
— Я уже говорил, что был в Централ-Сити в тот день, — Лен внезапно склоняется к его уху и тихо шепчет. — Видел воронку и тебя. Но все, что мне пришло в голову в тот момент — схватить Лизу и свалить от Централ-Сити подальше. Но она послала меня к черту и попыталась отправиться в СТАР Лабс. Догадываешься, к кому? Одну ее я не отпустил. Вы вовремя взорвали эту воронку. Так что твоя подружка права, тебе нужно пойти на праздник. Потому что он не для тебя. Он для твоих друзей, твоей семьи. Потому что ради семьи стоит поступиться любыми принципами.  
  
Лен целует его и исчезает так же быстро, как и появился. А Барри остается стоять у стены в расстегнутых, заляпанных спермой брюках. С улыбкой до ушей._  
  
  


***

  
Джо застает Барри врасплох.  
  
На самом деле это Барри застает Джо сидящим на стуле посреди лаборатории, как сотни раз за все время, что Барри работает в полиции. Но сейчас Джо — последний, с кем он хочет разговаривать. Даже по делу.  
  
— Барри, ты ничего не хочешь мне сказать? — со знакомым с детства укором в глазах Джо внимательно смотрит на Барри.  
  
Кто бы сомневался?  
  
— Результаты исследования будут чуть позже. Лабораторные машины работают не так быстро, как я, — улыбается Барри в ответ. Отчаянно надеясь, что выглядит таким же беззаботно-счастливым, как всегда. Или в большинстве случаев.  
  
— Ты знаешь, о чем я спрашиваю. Почему Айрис на днях прибежала домой в слезах и все, что я услышал от нее: «Я ненавижу Барри Аллена»?  
  
Барри рассчитывает, что сейчас позвонит Циско. Или Кейтлин. Его вызовут спасать мир, дадут шанс сбежать от этого разговора. Только телефон молчит, как и Джо в ожидании ответа.  
  
Барри вздыхает и идет к своему столу, роняет сумку на пол, разворачивается и, опираясь на стол, скрещивает руки. Все это он делает нарочито-медленно, давая себе время подумать. Как и что сказать Джо? Прости, но я не хочу Айрис? Прости, Джо, но я больше не люблю Айрис? Не люблю как девушку. Только как сестру. Потому что у меня ощущение, что внутри все выжгли, оставив большую дыру, а ты, вместо того чтобы оставить меня в покое, устраиваешь допрос? Что?  
  
— Прости, Джо.  
  
— Барри, да что с тобой не так? Ты все еще расстраиваешься из-за того, что чуть не упустил Рамиреса?  
  
Да, Джо. Я расстроен именно из-за этого. Из-за того, что мне показалось, я отвлекся. И это чуть не стоило жизни мне, а может, и еще кому-нибудь.  
  
— Нет, Джо. Все в порядке.  
  
— Я знаю тебя всю твою жизнь, Барри. — Джо качает головой и разводит руками. — И ты не в порядке!  
  
Барри вздыхает и решается сказать, как есть:  
  
— Айрис поцеловала меня.  
  
— Что? — Ступор Джо легко узнаваем. Он, как всегда в такие моменты, не находит слов.  
  
— Сказала, что любит и хочет быть со мной.  
  
— Барри? Ты… Ты серьезно? — Джо трет подбородок и продолжает спрашивать: — Да что с тобой? Ты же был влюблен в нее со школы, а сейчас, когда она ответила на твои чувства, почему вместо счастливых улыбок я вижу у дочери слезы, а у тебя убитый взгляд?  
  
— Потому что я ошибался, — Барри разводит руками. — Я не люблю Айрис.  
  
— Что?!  
  
Джо в шоке. Сложно удивить копа, много повидавшего за время своей работы, но Барри это удается. Барри вообще много чего по жизни удается, о чем другие могут только мечтать.  
  
— Да, — кивает головой Барри. И тут же сам себе противоречит: — Нет. Я люблю ее. Как сестру. Не как девушку. Не люблю ее так, как она того заслуживает. И я не врал год назад, говоря, что чувства к ней почти угасли. Потому что это так.  
  
— Но… Я не понимаю. Еще недавно…  
  
— Я не ей врал Джо. И не тебе. Я себе врал. Долго. Слишком долго.  
  
— И себе. И нам. И где теперь правда? Откуда тебе знать, что чувства к ней — ненастоящие?  
  
— Это сложно, Джо. Как и все в моей жизни. — Барри не хочет больше молчать. Сказать кому-то другому непросто. Признаваться — вообще непросто. Но это же Джо. Он поймет. — И я сам бы не догадался, если бы не встретил то самое. Сильное чувство. Сшибающее все на своем пути. Это сродни тому, когда я бегу на максимальной скорости — свобода, и легкость, и ударная доза эйфории. Как глоток морозного воздуха в Сочельник и осознание, что я могу все. Я и сотой доли такого рядом с Айрис не испытывал.  
  
Потому что даже целуя ее, Барри не ощущал ничего. Тепло, заботу — да. Нежность. Не страсть. Не желание до шума в голове и ушах. Зато он так целовал Лена. В тот день, когда начал называть его Леном.   
  
_— Будешь что-нибудь? — Они устраиваются за свободным столиком.  
  
— Может быть, какой-нибудь коктейль? Я первый раз в таком баре. — Карли смущенно улыбается. Это немного странно — ведь именно она чуть ли не выпросила у Барри свидание. Позвав не в кино или еще куда-нибудь, а на открытие после ремонта «Святых и Грешников».  
  
— Сейчас вернусь.  
  
Барри уже не раз пожалел, что уберег Карли от пролитого кофе, когда та споткнулась. Что улыбнулся и заговорил с ней. Карли оказалась так навязчива, что, как Барри не увиливал и не выкручивался, уболтала его встретиться.  
  
— Барри Аллен. Пришел полюбоваться на дело рук своих? — рядом с ним у барной стойки совершенно случайно стоит Снарт с бокалом виски. При учете, сколько раз они в последнее время сталкивались, у Барри начинает развиваться паранойя. Снарт за ним следит? Зачем?  
  
— Снарт. Я что, уже не могу прийти в бар и выпить? — Барри привлекает внимание бармена и наугад тыкает пальцем в два ярких коктейля.  
  
— Алкоголь тебя не берет. Деньги на ветер.  
  
— Снарт. Это мои деньги. И куда я их трачу — мое дело. Или ты теперь и ко мне в карман решил залезть?  
  
Снарт усмехается и продолжает потягивать свой виски. Барри забирает коктейли и возвращается к Карли. Она что-то ему рассказывает, пытается заинтересовать, привлечь внимание. Но взгляд Барри помимо воли возвращается к широкой спине Снарта у барной стойки. Мысли разбегаются, и сгрести их в кучу у Барри не выходит.  
  
В какой-то момент он извиняется и сбегает в туалет, чтобы хоть ненадолго спрятаться от скучного вечера и нудной Карли. Барри засовывает голову под кран и включает холодную воду.  
  
Это какой-то бред. Зря он пошел с ней в бар. Зря пришел именно в этот бар. Зря вообще решил, что развлечься не помешает. Лучше бы занялся восстановлением очередного разрушенного сингулярностью офиса. Или магазина.  
  
Ну да. Чтобы Снарт не поленился прогуляться следом.  
  
Барри усмехается. Отряхивает мокрые волосы в скоростном режиме, заодно подсушивая их, и закручивает кран, выходит из туалета и нос к носу сталкивается со Снартом. Успевает открыть рот, чтобы наконец спросить, что за слежку он тут устроил, как тот вдавливает его в стену рядом с дверью и засасывает в поцелуй.  
  
Барри как молнией прошивает, и вместо того, чтобы оттолкнуть Снарта и возмутиться, или устроить драку и начистить ему морду, отвечает. Толкается языком в его рот, прижимает к себе, трется, вклиниваясь коленом между ног Снарта, ощущая другой ногой ледяную хромированную поверхность крио-пушки. И это заводит. Своей опасностью и непредсказуемостью. Рука Снарта на автомате ложится на рукоять пушки, отдергивается, наткнувшись на ногу Барри, но тут же возвращается обратно, поглаживает, сжимает. Соскальзывает на задницу и притискивает вплотную.  
  
У Снарта стоит. Но это полная ерунда в сравнении с тем, что у Барри стоит тоже. На поцелуй. На Снарта. На поцелуй со Снартом!  
  
— Барри?! Ты… Ты с ним?! — сквозь шум и музыку до ушей Барри доносится голос Карли. Он в ужасе смотрит на нее, краем глаза замечая, что Снарт продолжает пялиться на его губы. Карли прижимает руку ко рту, как будто не давая вырваться крику, мотает головой, всхлипывает и убегает.  
  
— Теперь в ту кофейню мне вход заказан, — выдает Барри, глядя ей вслед. Самое смешное, что ему не стыдно. Он продолжает обнимать Снарта, ощущая его руки на своей заднице, и ему ни черта перед Карли не стыдно. Барри глубоко плевать на мнение той, с кем он даже встречаться не собирался. Особенно сейчас, когда на губах все еще горит привкус поцелуя.  
  
— Оно того стоило, скажешь нет?  
  
Барри облизывается.  
  
— Снарт…  
  
— Думаю, после такого ты можешь называть меня Лен._  
  
  


***

  
— Так, Барри, ладно. Я долго закрывал глаза, но дальше так продолжаться не может. Что с тобой? — Циско отрывается от мониторов и вместе с креслом разворачивается к Барри.  
  
— Да что вы все пристали-то?! Все со мной в порядке.  
  
— Потому что с тобой реально что-то не так! Ты в курсе, что твоя скорость упала уже на десять процентов? Барри, десять! Это не три, не пять, это целых десять процентов! И не ври мне, что ты бежишь не в полную силу, я за тобой уже неделю наблюдаю! Это из-за отъезда Пэтти?  
  
— Да причем тут Пэтти?! — Барри надоедает этот цирк. Все свято верят, что он сам не свой из-за Пэтти, но самое смешное, что если бы они не повторяли это имя, он о ней бы и не вспомнил. — Она уехала уже черт знает сколько времени назад!  
  
— Тогда в чем дело, Барри? Новый мета? Уэллс вернулся? Обратный Флэш? Барри, мы же не враги тебе! Сложно сказать?  
  
— Сложно. — Не сходя с места, Барри садится на пол и обхватывает колени руками. Кейтлин уже ушла домой, Джо еще с час назад уехал в участок, в СТАР Лабс они с Циско вдвоем, и никто не мешает поговорить начистоту. Проблема в том, что даже Циско Барри ничего не хочет рассказывать.  
  
— Ты снова перестал верить в себя? Но с сингулярности прошло уже больше полугода. Мы сделали много полезного, поймали новых мета-людей, нашли профессору нового напарника для Огненного шторма…  
  
— Циско, ты решил перечислить все наши заслуги за последнее время? — перебивает его Барри.  
  
— Я к тому, что все было в порядке. А потом ты стал выпадать из реальности. Барри, ты хоть раз замечал, что постоянно о чем-то думаешь в то время, когда мы все сосредоточены на поиске или решении задачи по поимке очередного преступника? Или то, как пробегаешь пару лишних кварталов, потому что «забываешь» вовремя свернуть? Тебе в последнее время даже дозвониться невозможно, ты только на сообщения реагируешь! И это я забыл упомянуть, как ты чуть не ослеп от бластера Световика!  
  
Циско прав. Барри пытается вспомнить все, что тот ему сейчас перечислил, но не может. Зато он прекрасно помнит, как упорно видел черты Лена в Световике, завис, пытаясь понять, как так случилось, что Лен променял крио-пушку на световой бластер.  
  
— Черт! Ты прав, Циско. Все не так.  
  
— И?  
  
— Я… я не знаю. Я устал. Очень сильно. Просыпаюсь уже уставшим. И ни кофе, ни что-либо еще не помогает.  
  
— О-о! Друг, да ты влюбился! Признавайся, это Айрис?  
  
— Нет. Не влюбился. Почему Айрис? Я… — Барри не решался раньше попросить, но теперь достает смартфон и протягивает его Циско. — Ты можешь отследить, откуда отправлено одно сообщение?  
  
— Да. Не вопрос, — хмурится Циско, берет смартфон и подключает его к компьютеру. — Тебе которое из них?  
  
— Номер не определился только на одном.  
  
— Номер не… «Прощай, Скарлет». Почти месяц назад… — Циско несвязно бормочет себе под нос, уверенно стуча по клавиатуре. На мониторе открываются ленты списков, карты с отметками, схемы. Но Циско продолжает хмуриться.  
  
— Циско?  
  
— Прости, Барри, я ничего не могу найти. — Он отсоединяет смартфон и возвращает Барри. — Такое ощущение, что оно возникло, само по себе. В тот день с тобой созванивались только я и Джо. И каждый звонок реально отследить, но это сообщение… Я первый раз с таким сталкиваюсь.  
  
— Забей. Если не получилось — то не думай.  
  
— Барри, мы можем попросить Фелисити поискать. Вдруг, она что найдет.  
  
Барри знает, что стоит Циско сказать это вслух, поэтому выдавливает из себя улыбку и качает головой:  
  
— Нет, не нужно.  
  
— Это ты из-за нее такой? Из-за девчонки, которая прислала это сообщение?  
  
Молодец, Циско, ты выиграл главный приз.  
  
— Да. Из-за нее.  
  
— А она…  
  
— Не отсюда, не из Старлинг-Сити, и ты ее не знаешь.  
  
— А…  
  
— И рассказывать про нее я не буду.  
  
— Она тебя бросила, и ты переживаешь. Но нельзя же так. Не в одиночку!  
  
— О, поверь, ты не первый, кто пытается меня отвлечь. Я даже с Кейтлин смотрел какой-то старый черно-белый фильм, ковырял мороженое в ведерке и пытался не уснуть, — усмехается Барри.  
  
— Ты смотрел с Кейтлин кино под мороженое из ведерка? — Циско замирает с открытым ртом, из которого того и гляди вывалится леденец. — Друг! Так только девчонки страдают! Жди здесь!  
  
Он вскакивает и выбегает. Пропадает где-то минут пять, а потом возвращается с колбой, наполненной прозрачной жидкостью. Барри даже гадать не нужно, чтобы определить — откуда это и что внутри.  
  
— Надеюсь, Кейтлин не убьет нас за это. — Циско поджимает губы и уточняет: — Ладно, меня. Она дистиллировала новый вариант суспензии. Попробуй. Напейся, как делают настоящие мужики!  
  
— На целую минуту? — Барри скептически смотрит на Циско. Все они еще помнят прошлый неудачный опыт.  
  
— Это новая версия, — Циско акцентирует слово «новая» и протягивает колбу Барри.  
  
Жидкость — та еще гадость на вкус, но тепло от нее моментально распространяется по организму, согревая и расслабляя. Барри растягивается на полу и закрывает глаза.  
  
 _— Да ладно, Скарлет, отстраиваешь «Святых и Грешников»?  
  
— Не называй меня так, Снарт! И чем этот бар хуже остальных?  
  
— Понятия не имею. Но ты меня приятно удивил. И мне нравится так тебя называть.  
  
Барри с минуту смотрит на его самодовольное выражение лица и возвращается к своей работе. При Снарте можно не прятаться. Не скрывать скорость. Наоборот — в движении все на периферии смазывается, и если не смотреть в сторону Снарта, то вполне получается представить, что его попросту нет.  
  
Через день после сингулярности Кейтлин, ни слова не говоря, уходит из СТАР Лабс. Она не объясняется с ними, не говорит, что все в порядке, просто исчезает. А Барри собирает вещи, съезжает из дома Уэстов и оборудует себе комнату в СТАР Лабс. Лабораторные помещения не предназначены для жилья, но Барри это не смущает. Джо это тоже не смущает, скорее обижает. Он долго пытается не подать виду, стараясь выведать причину, но через какое-то время отстает. Все это накладывает свой отпечаток на общение с Циско, Айрис и профессором Штейном. Можно даже сказать, что именно это и становится финальной точкой в их общении. Барри все так же работает в полиции и патрулирует город, а в сутках только двадцать четыре часа.  
  
Через неделю Барри принимает осознанное решение спасать город в одиночку. Он не хочет больше терять друзей. А еще по ночам Барри начинает восстанавливать город. Каждый офис, кафе или чей-то магазин. Ему не обязательно это делать. Он хочет. Сам. Потому, что любит свой город, потому, что сингулярность — его вина.  
  
Где-то через месяц он добирается до «Святых и Грешников». Обшарпанный бар почти снесен, крыша улетела, но стены еще держатся, и Барри сомневается, но недолго: если есть что спасать — это нужно спасать. Он просто берется за дело. У него даже неплохо получается, ровно до того момента, как его застает Снарт. Неслышно заходит, останавливается у стены и скрещивает руки.  
  
— Я тебя вспомнил. В полицейском участке, когда нас с Миком волокли в камеру предварительного заключения. Ты стоял и смотрел.  
  
Барри не реагирует на Снарта, но тот как нарочно не уходит.  
  
— Я видел воронку. Тебя, Скарлет, в этой воронке. И взрыв. Ни за что не поверю, что теперь ты еще и взрываться умеешь.  
  
Голос Снарта — единственное, что нельзя смазать скоростью.  
  
— Не я. — Снарт любит добиваться своего, Барри замирает со стулом в руках. — Я пытался остановить сингулярность, добавив обратный вращательный эффект. Как со смерчем. Но у меня не вышло. Огненный шторм, это он взорвался, чтобы создать разлом в центре смерча.  
  
— Значит, воронка называлась «сингулярность»?  
  
Снарт не оставляет Барри в покое. Он не приходит каждый вечер, не отсвечивает в городе, лишь изредка появляется в том месте, где Барри что-нибудь старается восстановить, и говорит. Много говорит. Впервые со дня их знакомства, их стычек и пикировок Снарт… Словно ищет общения. Не помогает, не мешает, не подначивает.  
  
С ним можно не церемониться и послать так же, как остальных. Но это же Снарт, он только усмехается и продолжает доставать. И в какой-то момент Барри начинает смеяться вместе с ним. Как ни странно, в компании Снарта легко. Хотя бы перед ним Барри ни в чем не виноват. Ничего не должен и ничем не обязан. По крайней мере, пока что.  
  
— А ты в курсе, что Бартоломью звучит так же паршиво, как и Леонард?  
  
— Я почти то же самое сказал Джо, когда только узнал твое имя._  
  
Легкость и невесомость проходит так же быстро, как и появляется. Остается только пустота, как будто изнутри выдрали часть, а рану зашивать не стали. И она продолжает кровоточить. Раньше Барри не осознавал, почему так, теперь вспомнил. Исчезнув, Лен лишил его нечто большего, чем общение, секс или необременительная тайная связь.  
  
Барри смазывает выступившие из глаз слезы, пока их не заметил Циско, смотрит на часы и громко объявляет:  
  
— Десять минут. Боже! Всего на десять минут я смог забыться.  
  
Циско оборачивается к нему и расстроенно разводит руками. Он прав, сказать тут нечего. Барри усмехается, поднимается с пола и идет в свою комнату. Срочных вызовов нет, так что стоит лечь спать, хоть ненамного восстановить силы.  
  
Да даже если и не выспится, так хоть сны посмотрит. В последнее время ему почти постоянно снится Лен.   
  
  


***

  
Красивая, сильная и насмешливая, до чертиков похожая на брата Лиза сидит в любимом кресле Барри и крутит в руках стеклянный шар его матери. Она не приветствует Барри, не пытается подколоть или угрожать. Лиза не говорит ни слова. Просто крутит шар, взметая внутри него вихрь крошечных блесток.   
  
Льдинок. Микроскопических бриллиантов, прозрачных, переливающихся в свете лампы. Барри не спрашивает, что она забыла в лаборатории в полицейском участке. Даже не хочет знать, как она сюда попала. Он подходит к Лизе и уже открывает рот, чтобы спросить, чем он может ей помочь, как она поднимает на него потухший взгляд, морщится и еле слышно всхлипывает. Слезы, одна за другой, скатываются по ее щекам и капают в вырез черного платья, оставляя мокрые следы.   
  
Лизу больно видеть плачущей. Ее вообще больно видеть.  
  
Барри склоняется над ней, а потом и вовсе встает на колени, прижимает к себе так крепко, как хотел бы прижимать ее брата. Но Лена нет. Есть только Лиза, и все что Барри остается — обнимать ее, гладить по голове, чувствовать, как она тяжело дышит ему в шею, как джемпер на плече становится неприятно-мокрым, впитывая слезы, а тонкие пальчики Лизы комкают одежду на спине. Барри не успокаивает ее, не шепчет ободряющих слов. Он кусает губы и молчит. Потому что ему нечего ей сказать, нет таких слов, которые смогли бы утешить Лизу в ее горе. Нет таких слов, способных заполнить пустоту в их душах.  
  
Барри молчит еще и потому, что где-то внутри его головы продолжает крутиться мысль, трусливая и малодушная: «Почему здесь она? Почему не он?» И Барри боится открыть рот, боится, что эти слова вырвутся наружу. Лиза ни в чем не виновата. Она такая же жертва решения Лена. То, что осталось от него, когда самого Лена не стало. Как и Барри. Да и что лукавить? Как и Мик. И все те, кто до последнего мгновения окружал Лена. Те, кто запомнят его. Кому будет больно его вспоминать. Кто не сможет его не вспоминать.  
  
Сдавленный всхлип вырывается из груди Барри, и уже Лиза стискивает его в крепких объятьях, вжимает себе в плечо и не напоминает, что мужчины не плачут. Дает возможность разделить горе. Именно потому она здесь. Не рядом с Циско. Не рядом с кем-то еще. Никто больше не может в полной мере понять, что чувствуют они.  
  
Барри не важно, откуда она знает про них с Леном. Ему безразлично, даже если сам Лен рассказал ей. Здесь и сейчас Барри ей благодарен. Что она есть, что пришла. Окончательно подтвердила то, о чем сам Барри старался не думать. Какие мысли не допускал, задвигая их воспоминаниями.  
  
Проходит около часа, пока они оба наконец успокаиваются. Продолжают обнимать друг друга, но слез уже нет, даже соль не разъедает глаза. Барри не становится проще, ему не становится легче. Тоскливо, одиноко. И Барри не один такой — он уверен, Лиза испытывает нечто подобное.   
  
— Развели сопли, — растягивая гласные в своей излюбленной манере, Лен выдыхает почти что в ухо Барри. — Ну она-то ладно, девчонка. Но ты, Барри? Я был уверен, что ты — нет.  
  
Голос Лена звучит как всегда на грани шутки и откровенного издевательства. Хрипловатый, как будто простуженный. Барри улыбается Лену и говорит:  
  
— Мне тебя не хватает.   
  
Лен смеется. Барри тянется и обрывает смех поцелуем. Потому что Лен может смеяться над чем угодно, только не над тем, как плохо им без него.   
  
— Я по тебе скучаю, — шепчет ему в рот Барри. Он впивается поцелуем в розовые, четко очерченные губы, ласкает, вылизывает их, зарываясь пальцами в мех на капюшоне парки. Барри не идиот, он прекрасно осознает, что спит, отдает себе отчет, что целует мираж, призрак, отголоски памяти своего пораженного безумием разума. И все равно цепляется за это.  
  
Во сне время летит, подчиняясь своим правилам. И у Барри есть сотые доли мгновения. Пока не прозвенит будильник.  
  
  


***

  
— Барри, я понимаю, девчонка, все дела, но это уже перебор. Пятнадцать процентов! И это я не кричу от радости! Точнее, кричу, но не от радости. Барри! Через полгода такими темпами ты начнешь бегать не быстрее Кейтлин! — Циско частит в своей обычной манере, но больше половины сказанного им не поддается восприятию.  
  
Барри вообще в последнее время начал замечать, что постоянно упускает то, что ему говорят. На это уже не раз хмурился Джо, за это отчитывал Сингх, именно это мягко и доверительно пыталась донести Кейтлин.  
  
— Циско! — возмущается она.  
  
— Прости, не хотел обидеть, но это правда! Барри! Ты вообще меня слышишь?  
  
— Да, Циско, — спокойно отвечает Барри. — Ты так громко кричишь, что не услышать тебя невозможно.   
  
— Может, ты меня и слышишь, но не слушаешь!  
  
— Циско, давай ты покричишь потом? А я пойду отдохну. Сегодня какой-то слишком тяжелый день.  
  
— У тебя каждый день такой. Но раньше ты готов был еще и всю ночь по городу пробегать!  
  
Последние слова Циско выкрикивает Барри в спину. Это уже неважно. Барри заходит в свою комнату и падает на постель. Лениво осматривает спартанскую обстановку помещения. Кровать и стеллаж, куда Барри свалил свои вещи. Взгляд цепляется за снежный шар на одной из полок. Стекло, вода и «Лондон» в горстке «льдинок».  
  
— Барри? — Кейтлин мнется на пороге, не решаясь зайти. — Ты…  
  
— Почему некоторые люди появляются в нашей жизни? — перебивает ее Барри. — Почему одни уходят, а другие становятся частью тебя? Незаметно врастают в тебя, так что даже сам не замечаешь, как так получилось. А когда теряешь их — образуются дыры. В тебе образуются большие пустые черные дыры. И ты можешь кричать, ты можешь сходить с ума, можешь попытаться их чем-то заполнить. Но не выходит. Потому что ничто не способно их заменить.  
  
— Барри, я…  
  
— Кейтлин, как ты поняла, что любишь Ронни? Что он как раз такой для тебя человек? Когда поняла, что вот-вот потеряешь его? Когда думала, что потеряла, или когда внезапно осознала, что дальше все, придется жить без него? Когда?  
  
— До конца? Я не знаю, Барри. Наверно, я никогда не смогу ответить на эти вопросы. Ты же не из-за Айрис и Пэтти так доводишь себя? Циско сказал мне про какую-то девушку. Ты ее встретил полгода назад?  
  
Циско — трепло. Но это не расстраивает, не разочаровывает и даже не раздражает. То ли потому что Кейтлин, то ли потому что сам Барри смирился, что полгода промелькнули яркой вспышкой. Яркой алой вспышкой. Ударили со всей силы и рассыпались прахом.  
  
Кейтлин все же заходит в комнату, подходит к Барри, садится рядом и кладет руку ему на голову. Как могла бы сделать мама.  
  
— Немного раньше. Но не придавал значения этим столкновениям. А после сингулярности как-то закрутилось. Я даже сам не понял, в какой момент посмотрел на наши отношения по-иному.  
  
— А потом она уехала?  
  
— Нет. Мне было сказано уйти и больше не искать встреч. Я разозлился, решил, что прекрасно проживу дальше. И у меня даже получилось: жить обычной жизнью, работать, спасать людей. Потом появилась Пэтти. И…  
  
— Что, Барри?  
  
— И я думал, что жизнь налаживается. А все, что было — чушь. Но мы столкнулись снова. И я понял, как сильно обманывался.  
  
— Но все равно она ушла? А ты сказал ей о своих чувствах? Может быть, она осталась?  
  
Барри представил, как повторяет все это Лену. Как тот смеется в ответ. И долго-долго издевается после, с энтузиазмом придумывая новые и новые шутки на эту тему. Рассмеяться в ответ не получилось. Лен не придумает их, и никто за него не придумает. И даже если Барри прокричит все это — Лен не услышит.  
  
— Я уже ничего не могу изменить. Я опоздал.  
  
— Нет, Барри, — не соглашается с ним Кейтлин, она качает головой и часто-часто моргает, пытаясь не расплакаться. — Это я ничего не могу изменить. Это для меня нерешаемая проблема. А ты Флэш. Ты даже в прошлое смог отправиться.  
  
Джо как-то сказал ему: «На каждого, кого ты спасешь, найдется тот, кого ты не сможешь спасти. И самое страшное, с чем тебе придется столкнуться — не какой-нибудь монстр. Это чувство бессилия, когда ты уже не в силах что-то изменить». Кейтлин права. Все это время он бежал от себя, своих чувств и эмоций. А нужно было всего одно решение. Которое способно изменить все события. Все моменты истории, все связи, жизни и смерти.  
  
Но никто не заметит разницы. Потому что ничего не будет помнить.  
  
 _«Если я что-то и понял за время нашей совместной работы, так это то, что единственное, что мешает вам добиться любой цели, как вы сами заметили — это вы. Нет предела тому, насколько сильным вы можете стать или как быстро бежать. Все, что вам нужно, у вас уже есть»._  
  
Тоун всегда был прав. Все, что нужно, у Барри есть. Необходимо только преодолеть преграды, как бы страшно это ни было. Только в этом случае получится шагнуть дальше, чем возможно.  
  
— Ты права, Кейтлин. Ты абсолютно права. Я не должен был оставлять все как есть тогда, я должен был ее спасти.  
  
Барри смотрит на удивленную Кейтлин и срывается с места. Выскакивает из СТАР Лабс и бежит по улицам города, разгоняясь все сильнее и сильнее. Только в этот раз он не убегает. В этот раз он знает, что нужно и можно сделать, чтобы исправить ошибки. Не каждую по мере поступления, а все разом.  
  
Возможно, это только увеличит количество проблем. Возможно, из-за этого Барри никогда не станет Флэшем. Возможно, они с Леном никогда не встретятся. Но все столько уже потеряли, почему не начать все заново?  
  
 _— Если вселенная желает чего-то… Например, дать парню молниеносную скорость или свести двух людей вместе — она сумеет добиться своего._  
  
Барри улыбается и бежит вперед.


End file.
